Future Consequences
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Sam shot Dean. They weren’t exactly going to be buddybuddy after that, now were they? But something happened that made them realize that they couldn’t live their lives apart... And it shocked them into reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Hard to believe, huh?

**Title**: Future Consequences

**Chapter Title**: Chapter One

**Set After**: Asylum (Like most of my Supernatural stories xD)

**Summary**: Of course Sam and Dean were having problems. Really, Sam shot Dean. They weren't exactly going to be buddy-buddy after that, now were they? But something happened that made them realize that they couldn't live their lives apart... And it shocked them into reality.

**Warnings**: uh... sibling rivalry? Um... that's it.

* * *

They had driven back from the asylum to their motel room hours ago. Dean had immediately taken a shower, then left. Now Sam was laying down in his bed, waiting for his brother to return. He was laying on his back, meaning he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't want to. Not until Dean returned.

Which was hours later.

Dean walked into the room, and sighed slightly. "Sam, turn off your head and sleep."

"Can't." Sam looked over at his brother, who was making his way over to his own bed in the dark.

Dean rolled his eyes, obviously Sam couldn't see, and laid down on the bed. It was quiet in the room, but no one was willing to speak to the other. Dean just plain didn't want to talk to Sam, and Sam knew that Dean wouldn't respond to him if he tried to start a conversation.

"Night, Dean," Sam said quietly, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Night," Dean said, turning over in his bed. "Sam, do me a favor, will you?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn on your side or something."

Sam sighed and ignored his brother, continuing to look up at the ceiling.

"I don't hear you moving."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned over on his side, closing his eyes. Great. Now he could go to sleep and have the nightmares he looked forward to every night... Yeah, right.

* * *

Sam woke up, opening his eyes slowly as he heard massive noise around him. He looked around, noticing he wasn't in his motel room anymore. He was in someone's house, and there was a teenage girl chatting away on the phone in the room next to the one he was in. A couch, a TV, a chair, a coffee table. Great. He was sleeping on the couch in someone's living room.

Sam stood up and looked around. Then someone walked in the room and stared at him. Sam stared back. Wait. Was that... himself? Looked like it, but twenty or so years older... What the hell?

The older Sam shook his head before walking to the base of the stairs that were right next to the living room. "Tommy, get down here!" A few seconds later a teenage boy, with blonde spiked hair, ran down the stairs, and grinned widely when he saw Sam. "What did you do?"

"Just trying to fix you and Uncle Dean, that's all," Tommy said, shrugging.

"We don't need fixing, thanks," older Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Dad, it's summer vacation," Tommy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh..." Sam looked around the room, totally confused. His eyes were wide and he was ready to jet any second.

"Look, I'm sorry. My son -- our son, he's got some powers... But what can you expect of the offspring of a psychic, right?" Older Sam laughed slightly, walking over to Sam. "He brought you from the past. This is the future."

Sam nodded slowly. "Right..."

* * *

Dean woke up. What the hell? He wasn't in the motel room. He was in a guest bed... in a house... What lunatic dropped him off here?

A lady walked into the room. She was beautiful... for a lady that was near her fifties. She had brown hair and radiant green eyes. She smiled at Dean. "Wow, your nephew sure did a number this time." She looked back through the door she had came in. "Dean!"

A man then walked into the room, looking like Dean but older. Way older. He looked at Dean for a moment then sighed, shaking his head. "I'm calling Sam and telling him to keep his son in line."

"You know where Sam is?" Dean asked quickly, getting out of the bed quickly.

"I know where _my_ Sam is. My guess is that _your_ Sam is with him," older Dean said, grabbing the phone that was on the dresser. He dialed a number quickly, waiting for a few moments before he spoke. "Sam, what has Tommy done this time?... Yeah, figures... Yes, he's here... Is Tommy going to fix this?... Well, tell him to fix it before I go over there and fix _him_... Well, there'd be no reason to threaten if he didn't pull stunts like this all the time... I expect you to keep him in line, that's what... You know what? Screw you." He then slammed down the phone.

"Uh... problems with Sam?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. Obviously this was some dream or that 'Tommy' kid brought him and Sam to the future... He was hoping the first one was on the money.

"No," older Dean said, shrugging. "I just hope he gets ran over by a truck, that's all. Maybe I'll rent one..." He then left the room.

The woman looked back at Dean. "Excuse him. He, uh... Well, in this time, you and Sam hate each other. Literally." She looked around, then nodded. "Anyway, I'm Charlotte, and if you want I'll make you some breakfast."

Dean nodded slightly before following her out of the room.

* * *

Older Sam picked up the phone quickly, then sighed as he listened to the person on the other line. "He used his powers to bring us from the past... Are you there? Er... Is Dean there... Well... you know what I mean. ... Good... I hope so... Don't threaten my son... What do you expect me to do?... I guess he just takes after his uncle, now doesn't he?..." Older Sam then groaned in annoyance after the person on the phone spoke. He slammed down the phone, then turned to Sam.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. He got up off the couch.

"Dean. _My_ Dean. The one from this time," Older Sam said, sitting down in the chair. "Look, I know why Tommy brought you back. And I'm hoping he'll fix it."

"Well... what's the reason?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Dean and I don't exactly get along in this time. After I shot him back at the asylum he wouldn't talk to me... I always tried to talk to him, but he just shut me out. Then one day we got in a huge argument about it and I left. We haven't stood in the same room together since. We only know what's going on with each other and our kids only know each other because our wives refuse to not keep in touch."

"I abandoned him again..." Sam whispered.

Older Sam nodded slightly. "Yeah. We did."

* * *

About an hour later there came a knock on the door and Sam's future oldest daughter, Mary, who was fifteen, skipped over to the door, opening it. She grinned widely. "Hey! Uncle Dean, what's crackin?"

Older Dean looked around the house before stepping back, letting Dean in. "Tell your Dad that since your brother made this mess you guys can fix it. Okay?"

Mary nodded slightly, shrugging. "Alright. Want me to tell him you said hi?" Older Dean rolled his eyes before closing the door... And he had never stepped inside. Mary raised her eyebrows. "I take that as a no..." She turned to Dean. "Wow. Uncle Dean was hott..."

Dean grinned, then his grin quickly faded when he realized he was about to flirt with his younger brother's future daughter... Ew. He walked further inside and looked around, nodding in approval. "Pretty nice place Sammy has set himself up with." He turned to the girl. "How many siblings you got?"

Mary thought for a moment. "Well, I'm fifteen, Tommy's seventeen, Dean is twelve and Jessica is eleven."

"Four kids? Wow. Wait. Dean?"

Mary grinned, nodding. "He named his second son after you. Sweet, right? Tommy would've been John but you claimed it." She shrugged. "John's your only kid. Born a few weeks before Tommy. Seventeen, obviously."

Just then Sam and older Sam decided to make an appearance. Older Sam shook his head, scoffing, then turned to Sam. "You deal with him. He may not be from this time but I really don't want to deal with his attitude." He then walked up the stairs, leaving the three.

Mary looked around, then nodded. "I got a mall to go shop at. Excuse me." She then started running up the stairs. "Daddy, can I borrow you credit card?" Mary disappeared behind the corner.

"I'm surprised I'm not broke with a daughter like her," Sam said, staring after her with raised eyebrows. He turned to Dean. "Do you have any idea why we're here?"

Dean thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope. You?"

Sam nodded, leading Dean into the living room. "We hate each other in this time. After the asylum you shut me out. Then apparently we had a huge argument about it and I left... again. We haven't gotten along since. Our wives keep in touch, even if we don't like it."

"Well, I wouldn't mind. I'd probably prefer that," Dean said, shrugging.

"What?" Sam said, sitting down on the couch.

"Our wives keeping in touch. I wouldn't admit it, but it'd be my only link to my little brother. I wouldn't force that away, no matter what happened years ago," Dean said, shrugging. "And don't you dare make a big deal out of that."

Sam smiled slightly, then nodded. "Yeah... After they got in a fight over the phone I didn't look too happy..."

"The only time we've talked in god only knows how long and we're fighting," Dean said, nodding slightly.

"We have to fix this," Sam said, looking over at Dean.

Dean nodded. "I agree."

* * *

**Dean**: Weird.

**Sam**: Agreed.

**Haley**: Sorry, ya'll, that's all I got for the post-chapter script! I got four hours of sleep last night and I'm dying here. I wrote this yesterday, thankfully, or I'd be worried about my spelling... To prove it I just put 'worries' instead of 'worried' and 'sleeping' instead of 'spelling'... Kill me now.

**Dean**: Alright, if you want me to. **_Grabs a gun_**.

**Sam**: Dean!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Hard to believe, huh?

**Title**: Future Consequences

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Two

**Set After**: Asylum (Like most of my Supernatural stories xD)

**Summary**: Of course Sam and Dean were having problems. Really, Sam shot Dean. They weren't exactly going to be buddy-buddy after that, now were they? But something happened that made them realize that they couldn't live their lives apart... And it shocked them into reality.

**Warnings**: Mentions of near-death; Mentions of shooting

* * *

"It's bigger than that!" Older Sam yelled as Sam and Dean followed him through the house. "Fine, I didn't tell you everything. It was more than a fight, alright?" He walked into the kitchen and sighed, facing the two. "Let me get Tommy and you two can go back to your own time. You can do whatever the hell you want to there, but leave this time line alone."

Dean stepped closer to the older form of his little brother. He looked into his eyes, that stubborn look on his face. He wasn't leaving until he got some answers. And Sam knew that; both of them. "What happened, Sam?"

Older Sam looked at Dean for a second, then sighed. "You shot me."

Dean backed up a bit, surprised. "What?"

"We were arguing, then the next thing I know I have a bullet in my stomache," Sam said, turning from the two. He shook his head. "Thing is, you were in your right mind, it was a _silver_ bullet and I almost died." He faced the two again. "I was in the hospital for three fucking weeks, Dean. And what did you do? As soon as you filled out the paperwork you took off! So when I got out I went to the motel. You were there. We exchanged a few words then I left. And that was the end of it until my wife kept bugging me about your phone number when we first got married." He shook his head and left the room. The other two staid put.

Dean looked around for a second, not really looking at anything. He was taking a moment to process this information, and sat down slowly. He shook his head. "But I wouldn't do that... No matter how angry I was... I wouldn't almost kill Sam then dump him off in a hospital. Damn, I wouldn't even shoot him... Not in the stomache... It just... It..."

Sam walked over to his brother slowly, shaking his head. "Dean, don't feel guilty. You haven't done it yet. There's time to change it."

Dean looked up at Sam, looking as if he had forgotten his brother was in the same room as him. He looked as if he wanted to just grab his brother and hug him. But did he? Of course... not. He shook his head. "Sammy..."

"Dean, stop," Sam said, pulling him off the seat. "You haven't shot me yet. Hopefully that 'yet' will never come, yeah?"

Dean smiled slightly; a smile that came then disappeared as quickly. "Yeah." He looked at the kitchen entrance for a second, then back at Sam. "He's not telling us something."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You figured that out too?"

"I have an idea... But it's evil," Dean said, smirking slightly.

"An idea about what?" Sam asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"About how to get us into the same room together for more than five seconds," Dean said, his smirk still in place.

* * *

Jessica opened the door, then smiled her confused eleven-year-old smile. "Uncle Dean, why are _you_ here?"

Older Dean looked around, then quickly walked past Jessica, into the living room. He looked around, looking pissed off as he noticed Older Sam sitting on the couch, and Sam and Dean standing up and hanging around the room. Older Sam looked up at Older Dean, who looking confused, but still extremely pissed.

"I got a call that you got attacked and that you were dying," Older Dean said, narrowing his eyes in confusion at his little brother.

Older Sam scoffed. "Yeah, like you care, Dean."

"You know what? You're right. I don't," Older Dean said, staring towards the hallway. But Sam blocked his path, grinning at him. Older Dean's hand turned into a fist, and he glared at Sam. "If you don't move --"

"If you hurt him I'll hurt _you_," Dean said, walking over to the two. "I don't care if you _are_ me. Don't you _dare_ touch him."

"Sit," Sam said, pointing to Older Sam's other couch.

"God damnit," Older Dean groaned in annoyance and anger, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Now, what exactly happened during the whole big fight?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. He looked back and forth between the two.

"Dean shot me. Nearly killed me," Older Sam said, his arms crossed. He was looking away from all three of them, out the window.

"Well, if you hadn't been talking about Mom and Dad the way you were maybe I wouldn't have," Older Dean said simply, shrugging. He was also avoiding looking at the other three.

"God damnit, Dean! I only started talking about them because you got me pissed off and fucking guilty! Talking about how all the supernatural shit in our lives was my fault! And then you were talking about Jessica!" Older Sam yelled, looking over at his brother. "_That's_ what pissed me off. I _knew_ it was all my fault. I didn't care that you finally admitted it out loud. But when you talked about Jessica that crossed the line."

" 'Oh, poor Jessica! She died above my bed! Oh, poor Jessica! I had a dream about her death and I still couldn't stop it!' " Older Dean mocked, waving his hands in the air. "Get over yourself."

Older Sam quickly stood up, and Dean had to hold him back. "Woah, Sammy, cool it." He looked over at Older Dean. "That was uncalled for."

Older Dean stood up, shaking his head. "This is stupid. I'm out of here."

Sam shook his head. "No, you're not."

Older Dean crossed his arms, smirking slightly. He looked Sam up and down, shaking his head. "And _you_ of all people are going to stop me?"

"I remember what it was like living two years of my life without an older brother," Sam said, walking towards him slowly. "College was great, Jess was great, my friends and being normal were great. Hell, I'll even admit that the few parties I went to were great, too. But it all still _sucked_ because I couldn't talk to you. Because you and Dad rejected me the moment I set foot out those doors. God damnit, Dean, I always wondered if you were even still alive! I was scared!

"But you know what? I'm not going to live the rest of my life without a brother because we got angry. Because we didn't talk everything out." Sam sighed and shook his head. "So I want to know what happened so me and my Dean can avoid it. Is that too much to ask? Because if it is fine; I'll let you leave. But the no brother thing works both ways. Just remember that."

Older Dean looked at Sam for a moment. He sighed, shaking his head. Without a word he walked back over to the couch and sat down. Older Sam then looked around at the three before sitting down also.

"Thank you," Sam said, looking back and forth between the two.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment before sighing slightly and looking between the older versions of the brothers. "Alright, let's work the puppy out. Everybody game? Wait. We know my Sam is, and we know I am... Are _you two_ game?"

Older Sam and Older Dean looked at each other for a moment. "Fine," they said in unison.

Dean nodded, grinning. He looked over at Sam, then back at the two. "Good."

* * *

**Haley**: That sure woke me up. Well, okay, not really. But it was nice to write.

**Dean**: What?

**Haley**: Sam's little 'persuasive speech.'

**Sam**: Oh, good job on that.

**Haley**: **_Beams with pride_**. Thanks!

**Dean**: **_Rolls eyes_**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. Hard to believe, huh?

**Title**: Future Consequences

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Three

**Set After**: Asylum (Like most of my Supernatural stories xD)

**Summary**: Of course Sam and Dean were having problems. Really, Sam shot Dean. They weren't exactly going to be buddy-buddy after that, now were they? But something happened that made them realize that they couldn't live their lives apart... And it shocked them into reality.

**Warnings**: none

* * *

Older Dean shook his head, standing up. "Actually, you know what? I changed my mind." He looked over at Older Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry for shooting you, I'm sorry for bailing on you, I'm sorry for leaving you in the hospital all alone, and I'm even sorry I didn't go after you when you left. I love you, Sam, but I can't deal with you. We're two completely different people with two completely different lives and two completely different families." He turned to Dean and Sam. "Thanks for trying to fix it, and I'm sure you guys will do better than us. I hope you do. I hope you change my reality. Cling to each other and don't drift apart. Even with a family Sam is the only person who really understands me." He looked at Older Sam for a second before heading out the front door.

"I think that went well," Sam said, nodding slowly. "We got an 'I love you' out of him." He shrugged slightly, looking over at Dean, who thought it over a second, then nodded in agreement.

"He hasn't told me that since... Since the night I left for college," Older Sam said, still staring at the door, when Older Dean had disappeared.

Dean thought for a moment, then turned to Sam. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. "I love you too, Dean."

"Okay, well, there's _one_ thing changed," Dean said, nodding. "And I'm not gonna shoot you. There's two."

"You're never going to talk it out with him," Older Sam said, looking over at the two. He stood up and walked over them, sighing. He shook his head slightly. "About the asylum. You keep avoiding it. You don't _want_ to talk about it. You're leaving it at Sam hates you and you're forgetting about it. Well, if you guys _don't_ talk about it, Dean, trying to fix us isn't going to do anything. You guys are still going to end up this way. And that's just the bottom line. Try to say 'I love you' to each other every day. Hell, say it _every day_. But it's not going to change the fact that you guys are going to drift apart because you never tell each other what you feel or what you're thinking. You guys won't hate each other, but you won't talk, either." He shook his head slightly before leaving the room.

As Older Sam disappeared up the stairs, Sam turned to Dean. "Dean, what are you thinking?"

Dean turned to Sam, raising his eyebrows. "I'm thinking that you and I are _really_ getting on my nerves. You?"

Sam nodded, looking around. "The same thing."

"And if you ask 'what are you feeling,' Sam, I'm gonna beat you," Dean said, pointing a finger at his little brother before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Look, I _really_ don't want to talk about this with you two," Older Sam said, sitting in the living room the next morning. Sam and Dean had decided to give it a rest for the day. Cause they knew if they didn't _they_ would end up getting shot.

"Just tell us what makes you two so different," Dean said, crossing his arms.

Older Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, you guys are _never_ going to give up, are you?"

Dean thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No. Now start talking, Sammy boy."

"Dean, I'm well into my forties. 'Sammy' just isn't a name that's used around here anymore," Older Sam said, looking tired and annoyed.

"Just talk," Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Look, you turn into Dad, alright? You're a drunk, you hunt and you barely ever speak to your son. You have a wife, yes, but she doesn't like the hunting or the drinking or anything you do. But she still puts on a little smile and tries to act like everything's okay," Older Sam said, standing up from the couch. He looked between the two. "Now, I know my family isn't perfect. Tommy gets arrested or gets a warning from the cops _at least_ once every two months. If he was eighteen he'd be in jail already. My wife isn't a saint, either. She's barely ever home. Mary likes to spend all my money, Dean already wants to go out on dates -- he's twelve. And Jessica is a copy cat and a mocker, frequently. Me? I'm not perfect. I'm a lawyer, so obviously I lie a bit. I'm a bad father to Tommy and a bad husband to my wife. My family isn't full of 'perfect people,' but I sure as hell have a more functional family than him."

"Sam, don't say you're a bad father and husband," Dean said softly. "I'm sure that's not true. Like you said, you're a lawyer. You're busy a lot. It's understandable. _Me_ one the other hand..."

Older Sam shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. You were influenced by Dad. He even tried to help you raise your son when your wife left for a couple years. I mean, I have nothing against Dad, he's just --"

"Yeah, I got it," Dean said quickly, nodding.

"Sam, I'm home!" a woman yelled from the front door.

"Finally," Older Sam said, standing up. He smiled, looking over at the two. "My wife... She's been out of town for two weeks." He quickly walked to the front door, Dean and Sam following. Older Sam pulled the woman close and kissed her deeply.

"Now _there's_ a hello," the woman said, smiling. She kissed him back, then looked over at Dean and Sam. After staring at them for a moment, she looked back at Older Sam. "Tommy?"

Older Sam nodded. "Yup. Brought from the past."

The woman let go of Older Sam, walking over to the two. She smirked. "Damn, Sam, I forgot how hott you were in you twenties." She slapped Sam's ass before making her way up the staircase.

Sam's eyes went wide as she stared after her. Dean was smirking, and Sam elbowed him.

Older Sam laughed slightly. "Sorry. She's a little...er --"

"Feisty?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

Older Sam nodded. "Yeah. Exactly."

"Sam, you don't have plans for tonight, do you?" she yelled from upstairs. "Because I went shopping!" Older Sam went a bit red. So what if his older brother was younger than him? It was still embarrassing!

"Too much information," Dean said, shaking his head. He stared towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"To talk some sense into myself," Dean said before leaving the house.

* * *

"He named his son after you! Doesn't that mean _anything_?" Dean asked, following Older Dean through his own apartment.

"Yes! Of course it does!" Older Dean yelled, facing him. "But it's more complicated! Something like that isn't going to fix us!"

"Then what will?" Dean growled as Older Dean sat on his couch.

"Whenever he looks at me he sees Dad. He Dad really wasn't one of his favourite people, you know."

"Then change!" Dean yelled.

"I can't!" Older Dean yelled back. "This is been me for years now! I can't change now!"

"You have to!" Dean yelled.

"Says who?" Older Dean asked, crossing his arms. "Who says I have to change?"

"Yourself," Dean said simply. "You're telling yourself to change. You know you want to. You know you need to. How can you live your life without Sam by your side? Huh? Do you remember what it felt like when he left for college? Do you? How can you live with that feeling for the rest of your life? How?"

Older Dean sighed, shaking his head. "Why do you think I drink these regularly?" He looked at his beer, then shook his head again. "Sam deserves better. He's a lawyer with a wife who's a doctor. He's practically first class over there. Here? We're third. And he's already ashamed of me enough. I'm not going to let him see more into my life. He deserves a better family. He has the good life over there; I'm not going to ruin that for him. Because _that life_ is what I've always wanted him to have." He looked down at the ground

Dean shook his head. "He still misses you. He still needs his older brother."

Older Dean looked up at Dean. "He can live without me."

* * *

**Haley**: No time for chit-chat, so --

**Dean**: There's always time.

**Haley**: Well, personally, I'd rather write the story than this part.

**Dean**: Alright, then go on.

**Haley**: Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Future Consequences

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Four

**Set After**: Asylum (Like most of my Supernatural stories xD)

**Summary**: Of course Sam and Dean were having problems. Really, Sam shot Dean. They weren't exactly going to be buddy-buddy after that, now were they? But something happened that made them realize that they couldn't live their lives apart... And it shocked them into reality.

**Warnings**: violence; shootings

* * *

"Look who I talked into coming," Dean said, walking through the door.

Sam stuck his head out the kitchen doorway and smiled, seeing Dean and Older Dean walking towards him. "Hey."

Dean pushed Sam back into the kitchen and walked in, Older Dean walking in after him. Older Sam then glared at his brother. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"We obviously can't go until you guys figure things out, or Tommy would have sent us back by now," Dean said, crossing his arms. "So help us out here."

"Talk," Sam said, leaning against the counter.

"About?" Older Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why don't you guys _try_ to work things out?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes. "You guys wouldn't be here if you didn't want to try."

Older Sam looked at his brother, looking like he would've preferred to be _anywhere else_ at that point in time.

"Hey," Older Dean said after a few moments, looking down at the ground.

"Hi," Older Sam said, looking away from his brother.

A few minutes Dean looked over at Sam, and the two left the room, leaving the older ones by themselves.

"You know, you shouldn't have said those things about Mom and Dad. Especially Mom," Older Dean said, looking at his brother.

Older Sam narrowed his eyes at Older Dean. "I wouldn't have if you didn't say those things about Jessica I wouldn't have."

"Well, I wouldn't have mentioned Jessica if you hadn't called me pathetic," Older Dean growled, glaring at his little brother.

"You _are_ pathetic, Dean. Even more so now than you were back then," Older Sam said, smirking slightly. "It's the sad truth. Get used to it."

Older Dean's hand clenched into a fist. "No one's more pathetic than you. And your fucking family."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my family," Older Sam growled, pointing a finger at his brother.

"Stick that thing in my face again and I'll break it," Older Dean said, pushing his brother's finger away. "You know what? Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

"You know what? I think you're right. Leave." Older Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Fine, I will," Older Dean said, turning around.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Older Sam growled as his brother walked out of the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and threw it across the room. It slammed into the wall and shattered, the broken glass falling to the floor. Older Sam punched the counter, then sighed, leaning down and putting his head in his arms.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, sighing.

Sam and Dean were walking around in a nearby park, trying to think of how to get their older selves to talk. After they had heard the crash of something glass against the wall in the kitchen they immediately ran in, and had actually found Sam's future self crying. Dean had said that was the final straw and that they _had _to get them to work things out soon or all hell was going to break loose.

"I don't know, Sammy, I don't know..." Dean said, sighing.

"Well, they never even talked before we came. Which means they never got in fights... so maybe --"

"No," Dean said, looking at Sam quickly. "I'm not going to let us turn out like that. I'm not going to let _myself_ turn out like that, Sam. You're right, we never talked. But you know what happened while you were in college? I got myself in to so much shit. It's evident that I need your geeky self around or I'll spin off into nothing."

Sam sighed, looking down at the ground. "And it's evident that I need your smart ass self around or I'll become uptight and not spend any time with my family..." He nodded, looking up at Dean. "Yeah... whether we want to admit it or not we need each other... or we just won't be us... we won't even each other out... You won't give me the ability to be tight with my family and have fun every now and then and I won't give you the ability to be serious sometimes..."

Dean nodded. "Exactly," he said softly. He shook his head and the two became silent, just walking.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you hadn't come and gotten me to search for Dad? If I was there when that thing killed Jessica?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother.

Dean nodded, still looking straight ahead. "I think about it every day. I mean... what if you _had_ been there when it killed Jessica, and it killed you, too? I wouldn't had even known... So I would have gone to your school to check on you and wouldn't have found you... so I'd ask around people would have told me you died... I don't think I could've handled finding out like that."

Sam nodded. "Yeah... And if you died out on some job I wouldn't have known, either..."

"But, Sam, you're used to not knowing," Dean said, shrugging. "I'm used to checking up on you at school and making sure you're alright."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Dean looked over at Sam, looking confused. "How?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know... Just... when we were kids I had this constant feeling inside me, because you were always there. But when I went away to school I didn't have it anymore... but sometimes it came back, and I knew... I just knew you were there looking after me..."

Dean smiled slightly, nodding. "Always there, no matter what..."

"Brothers," Sam said, nodding.

"Friends," Dean corrected.

Sam smiled slightly. "Friends."

"God, this trip as turned me into a girl," Dean said, laughing slightly. Sam smiled and laughed, too.

The next few moments seemed like a blur to the oldest Winchester brother. People started screaming and shouting, and others started yelling for people to get down. The next second a car drove by the park and started shooting. Then timed slowed down... A bullet came whizzing toward Dean at lightning speed. Unfortunately, Sam noticed this before Dean did and pushed his brother out of the way, getting shot in the side himself. Time stopped for a second as this registered in Dean's brain, and panic started spreading throughout his being. Sam fell to the ground.

"Sam?" Dean asked quickly, kneeling next to his brother. Sam was wincing in pain, trying to keep himself from breathing fast so the blood didn't circulate any faster than it needed to. "Sam, hold on. Hold on." He dug in his pockets and cursed when he didn't find his phone. His eyes were wide and panicked. He looked around quickly. "Someone call 911, damnit!"

"Dean..." Sam said softly, his eyes shut tightly in pain.

"It's going to be okay, Sammy. It's going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

**Dean**: **_Glares at Haley and starts to grab his gun_**.

**Haley**: Woah, hold it, tiger!

**Sam**: Just because I got shot doesn't mean I'll die.

**Haley**: Exactly. Listen to your brother. He's the scholar. And he's smarter than you.

**Dean**: Hey! I'm smart!

**Haley**: Sam's smarter.

**Sam**: Hey, you can't argue with the truth.

**Dean**: Bitch.

**Sam**: Jerk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Future Consequences

**Chapter Title**: Chapter Five

**Set After**: Asylum (Like most of my Supernatural stories xD)

**Summary**: Of course Sam and Dean were having problems. Really, Sam shot Dean. They weren't exactly going to be buddy-buddy after that, now were they? But something happened that made them realize that they couldn't live their lives apart... And it shocked them into reality.

**Warnings**: character death; Dean crying

* * *

Dean sat in the hospital waiting room, Older Dean and Older Sam with him. Numerous thoughts were going through his head. What if Sam didn't make it? What if Sam did? What if Sam left Dean again, but this time permanently? What Sam became paralyzed? What if Dean never saw his brother walk again? What if Dean never saw Sam outside of a hospital again? Hell, it was enough to make anyone want to quit their day job and stay next to their brother forever.

"Dean, stop worrying," Older Sam said, looking over at Dean. Dean looked at his brother's future self. His hands were shaking and his breath was irregular. His eyes were wide. No, not Older Sam's. Dean's. Dean was freaking out. "If something was wrong with him I'd be the first to know."

Dean nodded, looking away from him. His legs were bobbing up and down. "Yeah... Yeah, you're right... God, why did he do that?"

"Why did he do what?" Older Dean asked, looking over at him.

"Why did he push me away? Why did he take the bullet? Didn't he know that I would want myself to die over him?" Dean asked, taking in a shaky breath. He looked down at the ground.

Older Sam nodded. "Yeah, he knew that. But you're not the only one who would die for their brother. Your Sam pushed you away because he didn't want you to get hurt... he didn't want to lose you. He loves you."

Dean took in a few more shaky breaths. "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't come out okay... I don't know what I'll do without him..."

"He's fine," Older Sam reassured. He got up and walked over to Dean, sitting down next to him. "I promise he's fine."

"For now," Dean scoffed. He sighed, shaking his head. "I can't lose him. He's my best friend. He's all I have left... What am I supposed to do without him?"

Older Sam smiled slightly. "He'd want you to go on with your life. He wouldn't want to avenge him. He'd want you to find Jessica's killer and kill it. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think about Jessica and how he blames himself for her death. And there isn't a night that goes by that thoughts of her dying doesn't haunt his dreams. He loved Jessica so much, Dean. If he died the only thing he'd want you to do is to finish what he started... to avenge Jessica."

Dean nodded. "Yeah... And if anything ever _does_ happen to him that's what I'll do... I swear that's what I'll do." He looked over at Older Sam. "But he's alright right now?"

Older Sam nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. He's fine. If he died I wouldn't be here. If he was _dying_ I'd start to disappear. He's fine. I don't feel ill or anything."

A doctor walked up to the three. Thankfully it was a doctor that Older Sam and Older Dean had dealt with before, and he knew all about the Supernatural. So he knew what was going on with the time lines and Sam's son.

"You can go see your brother now. He's awake, but he's resting."

Dean nodded and quickly walked through the hallways. He knocked on the door softly and walked in. He smiled at Sam as his brother looked at him. Dean sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Hey."

Sam smiled at his brother. "Hey, Dean."

"Everybody says you're gonna be okay," Dean said, feeling tears come to his eyes.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Dean, I'll be fine. It was just a little gunshot wound."

"You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way," Dean whispered, a tear falling.

Sam looked down, uncomfortable and guilty about seeing his brother cry. Dean never cried. It just wasn't Dean-ish. But here he was, crying because they both knew that Sam was badly hurt.

"I couldn't let you die, Dean. I'm sorry, I just couldn't," Sam said, shaking his head. He looked at his brother. "You're too important to me."

Dean laughed slightly. "Sam, I'm the older brother here. I'm supposed to protect _you_. Not the other way around."

Sam shrugged. "I don't look at it as you're my older brother, Dean. I just look at it as you're my brother. And brothers look out for each other. No matter what."

Dean nodded. "Yeah..." He took a shaky breath, looking down at the ground. "Sam, you can't leave me. You can't."

Sam nodded. "I know, Dean. I'm not going to. Even if I --"

"Don't even say it," Dean said quickly, looking up at his brother. "Don't you dare even say it."

"Even if I _do_ die, Dean, I'll always be with you... No matter what. I'll never leave your side. I promise you that," Sam whispered, tears coming to his own eyes.

Dean shook his head. "You're not gonna die, Sam. You're not."

Sam sighed. "But if I do --"

"You're not," Dean repeated.  
"I had a dream, Dean -"

"Screw your dreams!" Dean yelled, standing up quickly. "I don't care! You're not gonna die!"

Sam looked down at his hands. "I am."

Dean shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. "No you're not. You're not."

Sam looked up at Dean. "I'm sorry."

A few tears fell from Dean's eyes, and he shook his head. "No, Sam... No..." he whispered.

"Mr. Winchester, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" the doctor asked, stepping in the room. Dean shook his head, unwilling to leave his brother's side. "Mr. Winchester, it's important."

"No," Dean growled, not taking his eyes off Sam.

"Mr. Winchester --"

"Go," Sam said, nodding. Their eyes linked, and Dean knew what he was saying. Sam was about to die any minute. And that was something he didn't want his older brother to see.

"No, Sam," Dean whispered, shaking his head. "No."

"Mr. Winchester, please," the doctor grabbed Dean's arm and started pulling him out of the room.

"Good bye, Dean," Sam whispered before the door closed.

The doctor led Dean a bit away from the room, towards the waiting room. "Mr. Winchester, the gun shot that your brother received is fatal."

"How fatal?" Dean asked, though he knew the answer.

"It stuck some important organs. I don't think --"

"Oh no," Older Sam said, causing Older Dean and Dean to look his way. He was disappearing. Fast.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, starting down the hall.

"Doctor, we're flat lining in 307!" a nurse yelled, running into the room.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, running into his brother's room. The doctor ran in and grabbed the paddles, rubbing them together before electrocuting Sam. Dean's brother's body jolted a bit, but his pulse didn't pick up.

"Oh, Sam, please... Please don't leave me."

"Again!" the doctor yelled, rubbing the paddles together and striking Sam. Still no pulse. Dean was about ready to take those himself and strike Sam a couple times. He wasn't going to lose him. Not again.

"Again!"

"Come on, Sammy, please... Please live..." Dean whispered.

"Again!" The doctor struck Sam, but still nothing. He sighed, setting down the paddles. "Time of death --"

"Sam!" Dean yelled, the tears now started the fall freely. He shook his head and ran over to his brother, grabbing his hand. "No, Sammy... No, please. Come back... Please come back... I won't be a smart ass anymore... I won't boss you around... I'll let you drive the Impala... just please come back... Sammy, please come back... Please don't leave me..." Then Dean did something no one ever thought he'd do. He started sobbing.

* * *

"I could save him any other time. But not now," Dean whispered, sitting on Older Dean's couch. The tears had stopped and now he was just feeling empty. "Why not now? Back home, the Hookman, Bloody Mary, the Woman in White... I could always save him. Why couldn't I now?"

Older Dean sighed, shaking his head. "Because this time it wasn't supernatural. It was as natural as it could get."

Dean shook his head. "So? We've faced worse than a bullet."

Older Dean shook his head. "You know what? To me normal everyday things are more scary than the supernatural. Because we've always had control over the supernatural. We knew its weakness and we knew how to defeat it... we knew how to save Sam from it if he got his ass in a difficult situation. But normal stuff? We don't have a clue. That's why you couldn't save him this time. It was a medical reason."

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "I just wanted to fix this time..."

Older Dean nodded. "I know... I finally realize how important Sam is to me... unfortunately it was too late."

Dean closed his eyes tightly. "How do I get back home?"

Older Dean looked at him. "Open your eyes."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Open your eyes."

* * *

Dean opened his eyes, gasping loudly. He looked around, his eyes wide. Wait. What? He was in his Impala and... Dean looked over, noticing Sam didn't look to happy. He looked upset and guilty. And, shit! Ow! Dean's chest hurt like a bitch! Wait... It had all been a dream... A warning... And now the two brothers were heading back to the motel from the asylum.

"You okay?" Sam asked, looking over at his brother for a moment. The gasp had caught his attention.

"Sam, pull the car over," Dean demanded.

"Dean --"

"Just pull the god damn car over!" Dean yelled. His brother sighed, then did as he was told. The two got out and Dean walked over to Sam. Then, suddenly, Dean hugged Sam. Not a normal, 'hey, what's up?' hug, but a 'I really love you' hug.

"Dean?" Sam asked as they pulled away. He had a look of pure confusion.

"Let's just say I had a dream of my own," Dean said softly. "And I forgive you."

Sam looked a bit shocked, and he raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I forgive you for what just happened back there... I really do," Dean said, smiling slightly.

"Must have been a hell of a dream," Sam said, shaking his head. He started walking around the car, then Dean shook his head, pushing his brother back. "I'm still driving?"

"You're still driving," Dean said, nodding. He climbed into the passenger seat.

"Damn. What happened in that dream of yours?" Sam asked, starting the car and slowly pulling back onto the road.

Dean grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Dean, I should tell you... I had a dream the other night..."

"What kind of dream?"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Dean**: See! You _did_ kill him!

**Haley**: Sorta kinda...

**Sam**: Stop freaking. It was only a dream.

**Dean**: She's lucky that it was.

**Haley**: Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews! I hope ya'll enjoyed the story! (Oh, and at the request of reviewers, that cliffhanger will turn into a sequel xP)


End file.
